Promise
A promise is an excuse for saying "Ah, alright, whatever, I'll do it, I don't really care." In the Western world, a promise is considered to be a gift, (wtf? How the frig?), but to some, it is considered to be untrustworthy, depending on the reliability of the person Nothing, nevermind, it's way to complicated for a human to understand. A promise is meant to be "wonderful" and cherishing, or "terrible and anguishing" (according to people who don't know who they're talking about, specifically old people). History In Christian religion, the first promise was made by King Douchebag in 17 BC, when he decided that he would "promise that his wife would get his shoes in his will, if he were to die before she did", and she trusted him and loved him for it, too, because she had wanted his shoes (they were DC skate shoes) so much that she would just kill somebody for them, even if it were her husband. So, one night, she decided that she had waited long enough, and she gave her husband some poison (thirty pounds of of weed, to be specific) and put it in his coffee. However, her being so stupid and all, she didn't know that you were supposed to smoke the weed, and he would obviously find it in his drink and throw it out, which he did, and since his wife had put it in there, he scolded her and threatened to fire her and divorce her, which would make her become a peasant again (she was a peasant before she married the King). That resulted in a long swordfight between the two, which was considered epic, and the results were that the King won and she died, as he had violently cut her neck off and drank her blood, according to Bible Studies that churches go through. Meaning to humans When a humanoid lifeform makes a promise to another humanoid life form, they are considered to be "promised by that other humanoid lifeform", and are thus doomed to die within the next one-hundred years unless they fulfill and complete that promise. Failing to complete it can also hurt the other humanoid lifeform's feelings, too. This can also ruin a relationship, not fulfilling a promise, but it can also start new ones in life, as well, as many people have "realized" (specifically Satan-worshippers and hippies). Pronounciation Promise is often pronounced like "Pro-Mise", as in, pro rhymes with hoe and mise rhymes with high, and the s'' in ''mise sounds like the z'' in ''prize, and the p'' in ''pro sounds like the b'' in ''bate but only halfway, as the other half of the p'' in ''pro doesn't sound like the b'' in ''bate, but instead the t'' in ''time, or maybe even the t'' in ''sound system. The r'' in ''pro sounds like the f'' in ''friend but not the f'' in ''friendship, as those are completely different topics and should be kept aside and never be used together at the same time or you will be cursed for life. Exceptions to the meaning "Some people consider it "okay" to cross their fingers behind their back while making a promise, as it is traditionally meaning that they won't keep the promise (dumb, stupid douchebags!) and it can be very annoying for many people who had their hopes down up, thinking that the person would actually keep the promise, despite the constant nature that humans acquire from being an intellectually ignorant, stupid, retarded, dumb, meaningless, arrogant, friggin annoying species, which they developed through genetics from their dumba** ancestors," says a reporter regarding the word promise. Usage It is used in the English language, but not extensively, as that person is considered a "fool" or a "trator" if they do not fulfill the promise, and it can ruin a relationship, but that's a different story. In life, the average person supposedly uses the word promise a total of 967 times, if they live to be the age of ninety. But there are many other chances that this may not happen, as the human may not get to live that long, as humans are obviously at the bottom of the food chain, so a chart has been made to show the realities of how many times a single person, in life, uses the word promise. See also *Enemy *Satan *God *Heaven *Hell